


逍遥法外（二）车

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	逍遥法外（二）车

plan刚刚转醒，他不记得什么时候失去了意识，恍惚地睁开眼，看到的是店里vip room的天花板，原来还在店里……等等！vip room！

隔着桌子他只看见了桌下的两条长腿，想也知道是谁……撑起上身坐起来，plan晃了晃脑袋。妈的，差点以为要死过去了。

看到坐在vip room门口的pond，plan松了一口气，还好没只放他和mean在一个屋里……想都不敢再往下想。还有！perth呢！他把perth怎么了？

 

“per……”

 

mean紧皱起眉头，语气明显透露着不爽 “ 一醒了就问其他alpha，呵……是不是棒打你们两只鸳鸯了？ ”

“ 他只是我弟！” 

因为plan着急解释的反应，mean的表情也有所缓和，长长地舒了口气，拿起桌子上的酒抿了一口。  
“ 提前下班跟我走。”

plan没敢直视他，到是pond说话了 “ member怎么能提前下班呢？ ”

真是太谢谢你了pond！

mean一记眼刀撇过去 “ 外边那两个不够给他替班的吗？”

“呃……够。” 

“pond！” plan不敢置信地吼了一声，怎么能这样就妥协了呢！

pond翘起二郎腿抠了抠自己的耳朵，随后放在嘴边吹了吹 “ 叫什么？我是真的因为店里就你一个member桑才这么说的，你以为我护着你呢！ ”

好吧……看pond这样子就知道他生气了，plan很委屈，他不是故意要瞒着pond的，这要是真让pond知道他是O，那还能让他做member嘛……

 

还在头晕目眩的plan被mean扯出了vip room，现在唯一能救他的就只有 “ perth！ ” 他叫了一下还在box的perth，结果不见他动弹 “perth！”

perth倒在pete怀里呼呼大睡？

pete一看见plan被扯出来，立刻举起双手 “ 不怨我不怨我，pond是及时叫人制止了他们，这位喝醉的客人，看在pond陪着那位客人和你去vip room才妥协了，谁知道他不胜酒力啊！一杯倒！真不关我的事儿！”

不关你事儿？骗谁呢你！数你最会卖酒！也不看看现在什么情况！老子他妈扛了这么多年，就被你给搞砸了！

mean也不再给他说话的机会扯着他往外走，plan气到破口大骂 “ 你他妈给老子等着！早晚找人轮了你！”

 

【叮叮当当】

 

直到mean关上了门他还在一蹦一蹦地回头咒骂着。

“你笑什么！撒开我！”

“笑什么？” mean直接把他拖进怀里，故意凑近，吐出热气呼着他的耳廓 “ 跟我时间长了忘记自己是警*察了？还要找人轮了，知法犯法啊？”

随后的几声轻笑激得plan抖了抖，试着挣了挣被攥紧的手腕，完全没用要松开他的意思，plan佯装柔弱地皱着眉头 “ 痛……”

“痛？一会还有更痛的。” mean随手摸了一下自己的嘴，趁他刚要反驳，直接掐住他的脸颊捏开他的嘴巴一口吻上去，plan还没来得及反应就被渡过了一个东西，mean死死用舌头抵到他的喉咙，“…唔！” 挣扎了半天最终被吞下。

“ 放心，不是毒药。”

mean一松开他，他就用那只自由的手抠着自己的喉咙，呕了半天也没呕出来。

这空档mean抬手拦了一辆出租车。二话不说直接把plan拖到车上，也不知道mean跟司机说了什么车就开起来了。

“带我去哪啊？”  
“还债！”

脖子被突然一把掐住，plan毫无防备地软倒在他怀里。所有的话和抵抗全部哑火，plan的意识又开始变得模糊，四肢完全不受自己控制，力气瞬间被抽干，越来越多的汗和越来越急促的呼吸，后座充斥mean熟悉的信息素，无孔不入地包围着他。

plan嘤咛一声央求着 “ 不要……”

刚才在店里，从他一进门那一刻，plan头都不用回，只一瞬，后背便薄汗一层。信息素可不像他的主人那样镇定，奔腾而出层层叠叠绕着plan，像蛇要勒死自己抓住的猎物一般把他定在原地。

 

他也是第一次被掐腺体。plan的戒心高，业务能力使他的反应非常迅速，从不曾被抓到过O的致命弱点。mean也从没利用过这点来控制他，所以他也没有警惕。被突然来这么一下，plan也被吓了一跳。

mean脱下了外套蒙头盖住了他，将他搂在怀里，呼吸间全是mean的信息素。回想起以前，mean虽迁就他并没有碰过他，可临时标记是避免不了的，又不能找其他人吧？这要是被mean闻到他身上有其他Alpha的味道，估计要弄死他。所以他只能接受mean的临时标记，每每到那个时候，mean的占有欲就越明显，被他咬破腺体时，就像渡过了一次小小的高潮，plan甚至会被刺激到勃起。亏了腺体在颈后，每次都是背对着mean，这要是被发现了，叫破喉咙mean都不会放过他的。

 

 

他是被mean抱下车的。plan蹭开蒙着他的外套，露出眼睛瞧了瞧。花花绿绿的大楼，闪来闪去的小灯泡，弄得又粉又红……这是love hotel？

“ 不行，我不要，mean，我不要……”

对他的拒绝充耳不闻，一进去都没有前台和迎宾，只有一面墙上挂着巨大的看板，看板上有各式各样的房间照片。

 

“来宝贝儿，挑一个。”

 

身上裹着mean的外套，被他揽在胸前扳着下巴直视着这些淫荡的房间照片。他才感觉到自己越来越不对劲，身体的反应不只是被掐过腺体的反应。

“别……” mean直接顺着plan的后腰摸了下去，plan的手想要阻止，结果还是被掐了一把。

“屁股上是汗还是……”  
“mean！” 巨大看板反射出来他自己现在挂着红晕的眼角，微张的嘴唇，要不是mean揽着他，估计都要站不稳。

 

你给我用诱发剂？

 

看着被羞臊到无处躲藏的plan，mean好心的挑了一个还算正常的大圆床房间，按了一下照片旁的按钮，原本照片上还亮着的小灯熄灭，大厅的电梯门自动打开。

要不是电梯里有摄像头，我真恨不得现在就办了你，满脑子都在幻想着接下来要做的事情，扒光你的衣服，舔舐你的全身，折起你的双腿，进入你的身体，让你只为我呻吟尖叫。早就想这么做了，留了你这么多年，我都佩服我自己，今天要是吃苦头了，可不能怨我，要怪就怪你自己，吊了我这么多年。

 

出了电梯，有自动闪烁的房间指示牌，mean顺着指示牌走，最终在一个闪烁的门牌前停下。

 

趁着mean在洗澡，plan用尽全身力气爬到门前，他现在站不起来，只能半坐在地板上去伸手抓门把手，转了半天没转开。这什么破地方！出不去了！怪不得mean那么放心的一个人去洗澡。

 

“嗬！”

 

突然出现在身后的mean吓了plan一跳。他紧张地回头转身依靠在门前。“ 不要… ” 太热了，好难过……地板不会被弄湿了吧？

mean居高临下的看着他，就围了一条浴巾站在他面前。整个屋子都是mean的信息素，一呼一吸间都在刺激着他，他摇着头想要向后躲，却无处可逃。看着mean低下身子，plan软绵绵地打了他一拳，最终还是被抱了起来扔回床上。

“我不要……” 酒保服的小马甲被mean扔到一边，衬衫的扣子也被一粒一粒解开，mean紧盯他的目光就要把他生吞活剥一般，他是害怕的。

“不要？” mean隔着裤子捏了捏他硬起来的形状。“那这是什么？”

虽是第一次被别人碰触，plan却舒服地吸了一口气，怎么办？被硬逼着发情了……

plan不死心地想要爬下床，光裸着上身蹭过床单，光是这样就令plan舒服地惊喘了几声。

脚踝被mean抓住，plan挣了一下没有挣开，另一只大手顺着他的裤腿摸了进去，小腿上的皮肤被温柔拂过，plan无法忍受的哼出了声，“嗯……”

mean紧盯着plan，慢悠悠地脱掉他的白色袜子，双手攥着他的脚踝爱抚着，仅仅只是脚踝，plan就意乱情迷得软成一滩水，刺激的mean口干舌燥，喜欢到狠狠咬了几口。

“啊！”

plan短促地叫了一声，身体绷紧到腰臀离开了床，脖子上的青筋也蹦了起来，脸颊憋到通红，一只手紧紧攥着床单表情委屈地看着mean，泪眼朦胧地呜咽。

mean紧盯着他突然的反应，看着plan又像泄了气的气球，倒回床上，攥着床单的手也松开了，脱力的粗喘着。

看到plan这一系列的反应，mean激动地去解他的腰带。

“……呜。”

毫无反抗的地步，想阻止的手被拨到一边，裤子也被轻而易举扒掉，plan看着mean越来越兴奋的表情，想要找什么遮一下他乱糟糟的下半身。

“这样就射了，是不是早就想我这么碰你了宝贝儿？嗯？”  
他以为，就算plan这几年没有伴侣，但是临时标记的对象应该会有的吧？他刻意不去想这件事，怕自己会做出什么无法挽回的事情。然而刚刚，plan的这些反应，很明显的在侧面告诉他，plan还是自己一个人。

“没有…” 

撑不住了……mean的味道一直在引诱着他，发情期独自一人时不觉得这么难以克制，人就在眼前，又将自己的信息素毫无保留地释放出，不管有没有药物，他都可以随着mean而进入发情期，久违的味道，久违的安全感。

 

拎起plan湿漉漉的内裤，前面沾着精液，后面早被吸收的濡湿布料。刚刚在大厅，mean摸进去的时候就被沾湿了手指。

 

摸到他的后颈下方，还像以前一样贴着一片小小的抑制贴。揭下来的一瞬间，甜到腻人的香气扑鼻而来，激得mean手下的动作也粗暴了起来。

他以前也闻过香香甜甜的plan，但发情的plan他没有闻过。  
就像身处无边无际的花海里，像饱满熟透的果实一碰就会嗞出甜美的果汁。双眼通红的mean紧咬了几下后槽牙，咬肌也随着动了动。

plan颤抖着身体被拉开双腿，他说不出拒绝的话了，他不想承认，他很想要，很想要mean。

“啊！”  
泪珠顺着眼角滑落进发丝，伴随着尖锐的疼痛mean缓缓插了进来，后穴被他的阴茎撑开，褶皱被撑平勉强地承受着。  
“痛……mean，好痛……”

“只是痛吗？”  
mean虽语气不善地问着他，下身却尽量轻柔的撤出一些让他松口气。

plan推着他的小腹想要他出去，不拒绝他还好，这一拒绝，他直接攥住plan的手腕压到他的头侧，狠狠撞了进去。

“不！不要！”plan的泪珠大颗大颗的掉落，猛地看向自己的下身啜泣着。

生殖腔入口被圆滑巨大的龟头撞击，后面分泌出的润滑液体纵容了mean的插入，

“舒服吗？”  
mean得到的只是plan委屈的哼哼，忍不住用自己的龟头磨着他的生殖腔入口。  
“不说我可就进去了？”

“舒，舒服……不，不要！”  
混蛋！不要这样磨我啊！

meani被突然缩紧的后穴箍得又疼又爽，松开他的手腕掐住plan的腰插到他的汁液直流，沾湿了mean的阴囊，肉体撞击的声音夹杂着水声。他知道，plan快到了。

“慢点！mean不行！不行！要到了，啊……”

软肉紧紧绞着mean的阴茎，越来越快速的抽插，随着炽热的液体浇淋到mean的龟头，mean忍不住低沉的闷哼，plan尖叫着达到了第一次。

“真棒，内腔高潮了？这么多……差点被你弄射了。”  
mean拔出湿淋淋的阴茎，翻过plan的身体，抬起他的腰。plan只能无力地上半身趴在床上。屁股被掰开，mean欣赏着被自己占有过的地方，插得一塌糊涂的后穴口，被欺负到红肿，还一缩一缩地吐着爱液。

一声委屈的哭腔，plan抓着床单承受着mean的再次插入，揉着他臀肉的一只大手，顺着他的腰窝一路摸向他的后颈，随后mean单手拦着他的肩膀扶起他，后面被不停的肏着，mean还凑到他的后颈吸着他的信息素，惹得plan腰跟着一起抖。

明明是要拒绝的，为什么就这么半推半就地被插了……

“让我进去……”  
mean啃咬着他的耳朵哄着他。plan呜咽了半天不肯让他深入。  
“那我可就硬来了。”

“不……”  
还来不及拒绝，mean就大开大合地撞击起他的生殖腔入口，原本内腔高潮后的入口就有些松动，几次下来，已经张开了缝隙，plan被肏到说不出话，甜腻腻的呻吟萦绕在mean周围。

“啊！mean！停！”  
突然被肏进了生殖腔，plan剧烈地挣扎起来，极其敏感的生殖腔被mean的龟头顶开，他的阴茎瞬间喷出了白色的精液沾湿了床单。plan崩溃到大哭出声，嫩嫩的生殖腔被毫不留情的碾压。初次结合的plan承受不了被肏生殖腔的快感，腰完全控制不住抖个不停。

“谁现在被我上呢？嗯？谁流了一屁股的水？”  
plan耳边全是mean的荤话，刺激着plan，也刺激着自己。  
“宝贝儿，你是我的……”

话音刚落，生殖腔的花心被mean的龟头死死抵着，本就窄小的穴口被突然胀大的阴茎根部撑到极限，plan痛呼出声想要逃离，却被卡得动弹不得，被迫承受着mean喷薄而出的精液。后颈突然被一口咬住，尖牙刺破了plan的腺体，mean霸道的信息素融进plan的身体里，血液里。

在承受mean的射精过程中，plan再次高潮。多次高潮导致plan体力不支，还没有承受完mean的彻底占有便眼前一黑不省人事。


End file.
